Shut Up and Dance
by bjo
Summary: This story is based on the song Shut Up and Dance by Walk the Moon. I was inspired by klswhite's format in By Request. I asked her if she minded if I borrowed her idea of using a song as inspiration. She told me to got for it, but I suspect she may have been have been a bit, err, under the influence when she told me. Unlike By Request, one song is the basis for all chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Robbie was hungry. He and Laura had spent a lazy day sunning themselves and walking on the beach. They'd only brought some snacks in their cooler, and now he found himself with a rumbling stomach. They were at a small coastal Italian resort, a spontaneous trip he had let Laura talk him into. Standing in front of the bathroom sink and making sure he was ready for their evening out, his mind wandered back to how this trip had started. He couldn't help but say yes when an obviously very excited Laura had called to tell him that Rawbone had asked her to switch her on-call weekend with him.

"Robbie, you know what this means, don't you? "

"I think it means that we are both completely off-duty for the entire weekend together, doesn't it?"

"And with no plans because we weren't expecting it."

"You mean you haven't already come up with a plan then?" Robbie smiled to himself. Laura always had a plan.

"Well, seeing as how you've mentioned it…what would you say to a couple of days in a much warmer, much sunnier location?"

"Such as?"

"A place where we can get away, just the two of us, and you can get your fill of garlic bread?"

Robbie had to laugh at that one. Ever since he'd revealed this particular weakness to her, she'd never failed to use it to her advantage. They'd talked about having a weekend away together, but there had always been a loose end at work or a call from a friend for a visit or Robbie just not feeling quite sure about a quick weekend away with her. He couldn't remember the last time he'd done anything like that. Had he ever? He and Val had spent a weekend in Wales once, but they were already married. After a brief hesitation, he answered Laura.

"Now, how could I say no to that?"

"You can't. Alright, I'm going home to pack my bag and book us something. I'll give you a call in a couple of hours with the details." Robbie heard the familiar noise his phone made when a call ended. He knew Laura wasn't about to give him a chance to change his mind, which was probably a good thing. He finished up his paperwork and headed to his flat to pack his own overnight bag.

Now here he was, standing in front of a bathroom mirror in Italy, smiling to himself after running that conversation though his mind. They'd been a couple now for about six months, but in some ways, Robbie felt as if he was still adjusting to it all. Having someone to share his weekends and his life with had given him a sense of newness and excitement that he hadn't felt in a long time. He felt young again. But no matter how young he felt, he knew that he was much older than Laura, maybe almost too old for her. Their age difference had always been an issue for him, and in some ways it still was. When people looked at them together, he couldn't help but wonder if they were silently judging him. He certainly felt like they were. How many times had he done the same thing to other people while on the job himself? He knew it shouldn't bother him what people thought, but it was an insecurity he had, no matter how many times Laura told him their age difference was a plus and one of the things that attracted her to him.

Robbie heard his stomach trying to get his attention again, so he put his comb through his hair one last time and then opened the door in search of Laura to let her know he was ready to go get his fill of the promised garlic bread.

"Laura?" Robbie called to her in their bedroom but didn't get an answer. Their suite at the resort was not that large, so he wondered where she could be. She had showered first and got dressed while he showered, so he knew she would be ready. As he walked toward the bedroom door, he scanned the dresser and felt his pants pocket to make sure he had his wallet and key card. Stepping out of their bedroom, he looked to his left and out on to the balcony. What he saw took his breath away.

He saw Laura. Standing on the balcony, looking out on the water, her back was to him, and she had no idea he'd seen her. The setting sun caught her hair at just the right angle, and it looked as if it contained strands of spun gold glinting in the sun. The slight color on her skin from today's day at the beach made her look healthy and glowing. And her dress. Robbie forgot all about his stomach as he took in Laura's shapely back. He'd never seen her in something so sexy as this. Her dress was white and practically backless, with only a small strip of material from the neckline of the dress down much more than half of her back, revealing more of her skin than he'd ever seen her show in public before. The bottom half of the dress was a flowing white skirt that just barely covered her knees. Small movements from the gently blowing breeze added to her beauty. She was breathtakingly beautiful. Quietly he stepped back into their bedroom and found their camera. He needed to take a picture of her. It was perfect. He never wanted to forget how she looked in this moment. How could someone as beautiful and smart as her want to be with me, he questioned himself? He felt slightly awed that she did. And how could I have even hesitated when she asked me to go away with her for the weekend, he wondered?

Successfully completing his surreptitious picture taking, he made his way to the balcony door.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm starving." Laura turned around and leaned against the balcony railing grinning at him and mildly shaking her head.

"You have a one-track mind, Robbie Lewis."

Robbie took two slow, deliberate steps toward Laura, taking in all of her through his insistent gaze. The front of her dress was plain white, just like the back, but offered no glimpses of skin with its high neckline. Remembering how the sight of her from behind had made him feel just a short moment ago, he reached behind her, feeling flesh and just a few inches of fabric, pulled her toward him and leaned down to kiss her and said, "With you in this dress, Laura, I may have a two-track mind tonight. You look gorgeous." Laura's mouth opened into a satisfied grin as she put her arms around Robbie's waist waiting for him to kiss her. Instead, they both could hear Robbie's growling stomach come to life with its audible protest. They both burst out laughing, changing their moment on the balcony altogether.

"I guess we'd better go get you that garlic bread I promised. Come on then."


	2. Chapter 2

They both enjoyed their dinner, and now that Robbie's stomach was finally quiet, they decided on a moonlight walk along the beach before heading up to their room. They each removed their shoes to feel the cool sand on their feet and settled into an easy pace, arms wrapped around each other, their feet in step. After the relaxed discussion they'd had over dinner, Laura decided it was time to bring up a more sensitive topic that she wanted to discuss with Robbie.

"So have you decided yet what you're going to do when your lease on your flat is up at the end of next month?" Robbie looked down at her; she was focused on the beach but turned her head up partially to look at Robbie's face.

"No, I haven't." For the past two months they'd shared a bed more nights than not, but Robbie wasn't sure about moving in together. It made sense financially, but that was hardly the best reason for them to join households. He was also due to retire in a month, another huge change in his life. He found himself facing unfamiliar ground and didn't quite know yet what to do. He knew he loved Laura; he had for a long time, but he knew that living together could change the course of their relationship, and he wasn't sure if they were really ready for that step - if he was ready, ready to move forward, because this definitely felt like forward. Robbie stopped walking and turned to face Laura.

"Laura, if you're asking if I've thought about us living together, I have. I've thought about it a lot, actually."

Robbie could see Laura relax and let out her breath. He knew she was nervous. He was nervous now that she'd brought up the subject of their living arrangements. She'd mentioned the idea a couple of times before, purely in a practical, jokey sense, but he knew Laura and that was how she brought up something that she wasn't sure how to ask him. They both knew how long it had taken them to get this far in their relationship.

"And?"

"And," Robbie closed his eyes, picturing Laura on the balcony just as he'd seen her earlier in the evening and feeling a strong sense of awe and longing at the same time. He opened his eyes and looked into hers, seeing both hope and fear. Still not sure what the right answer was, but at that moment only wanting to fulfill her hopes and take away her fears, he said, "And I say yes. Yes, I'd like to share all of my life with you. I want to move forward."

Laura's eyes filled up with tears as she processed what Robbie had just said to her. Slowly her smile widened as she understood what he'd said, what he'd just committed to.

"Well, I'm glad to hear it," she said, not able to stop herself from grinning. "I would like nothing more myself."

Robbie smiled at her reaction. He knew she was pleased, which made him pleased, but at the same time, he hoped they wouldn't regret it. Laura put her arms around Robbie's neck, drawing him toward her for a long, slow kiss. Robbie held Laura's sides, feeling the flesh of her back with his fingers. He pulled her tighter to him, a growing desire for her starting to take over his brain. Sensing this, Laura broke the kiss and pulled back.

"Shall we go up to our room now?"

"Mm-hmm," along with a nod of his head was all Robbie could manage.


	3. Chapter 3

Their flight back home was uneventful, the drive even more so. Robbie dropped Laura at her house, and he went back to his flat to unpack and have an early night. Their unexpected weekend getaway had been easy and a nice distraction from his pending retirement, but their decision to live together still gnawed at Robbie a bit.

Normally not one to think too far ahead and make plans, he wondered if he would change his mind in the next several weeks. He'd lived in this flat for a few years and still had some of Val's things in a drawer and one box in a closet. He'd culled down what he'd had with every move, offering items to Lyn or Ken, but he'd not been able to part with everything. He still had that bottle of perfume he'd given her the Christmas before she'd been killed. He'd not known what to do with it all; throwing it away made him feel like he was throwing Val away, but now, he would have to make a decision. He couldn't bring it with him to Laura's. He didn't really want to. He knew that to move forward with Laura, he was going to have to let go of Val completely. The remaining few things of Val's were the last physical reminders of his life with her, his past. Robbie picked up his phone and dialed his daughter.

"Hey dad, welcome back. How was your trip to the beach with Laura?"

"Hey Lyn, we had a great time. I've actually got a little bit of a suntan."

"Must be nice. I'm glad you were able to get away."

"Yeah, listen pet, there's something I need to tell you."

"Oh my gosh – you and Laura didn't elope, did you?"

"No, no, no. Lyn, I can't belie-", Lyn cut him off in mid-sentence.

"Relax, dad, I'm just teasing." Robbie let out a huge breath. He needed to just tell his daughter his news. He didn't want to make a big deal of it, so with a matter-of-fact tone, Robbie told her. "We've actually decided I'm going to move in with Laura when my lease is up on my flat next month." Robbie's news was met with silence from the other end of the line.

"Lyn? Are you still there?"

"Yeah, sorry, dad. I'm still here. That's good news, I'm happy for you." Lyn's tone was somewhat flat.

Robbie knew that initial silence from his daughter did not mean she was surprised, in fact, she'd asked him if he thought he'd ever want to get married again when she'd last come down for a visit with Jack.

"What's on your mind, Lyn?" Better to hear this now than later, Robbie thought. He knew Lyn liked Laura and that she was happy he and Laura had become a couple, so he wasn't sure why she was reacting this way.

"Well, it's just that, um – " Robbie could her a long sigh, "is this what you want? I mean are you sure? You didn't sound very happy when you told me."

It was now Robbie's turn to let out a sigh. "I never was very good at keeping things hidden from you, was I?"

"Not really, dad, no." Lyn teased him through the line. "Do you want to move in with her?"

"I really do, Lyn. It's just that I know once I do, I'll feel like I'm closing a door forever on my past, on my life with your mum. I don't know how I feel about that. I've still got some of her things, and I can't take them to Laura's, and I don't know what to do with them."

"Oh, dad, anything of mum's has a place in my house if you're not ready to part with it."

"Thanks, Lyn, but I'm not sure that's the right solution."

"Have you said anything to Laura?"

"No, and I'm not sure that I want to."

"She might be more understanding than you think, dad. I know she knew mum and has great respect for the fact that you were happily married for a long time. I can't see her expecting you to not have any mementos from such a long time in your life."

"Yeah, maybe you're right, pet. I'll think about it. I'd better let you go. I know it's late, but I just wanted to let you know before the week started."

"Alright, dad, goodnight then. And dad, I am really happy for you and Laura. Mum's been gone a long time, and I know I've told you this many times, but I really just want you to be happy. I hope you and Laura are happy."

"Thanks, pet. I love you. Good night." Robbie ended the call and sank down in his sofa. He realized he'd been pacing for the entire phone call, concerned about his daughter's reaction.

He'd barely been sitting when his phone rang to life. He saw that it was Laura. "Hello. Did I forget something of yours in the car?"

"No, I was just calling to say thank you again for going away for the weekend. I was just putting away my white dress and feeling very grateful that we were able to get away so I could wear it. I bought it a while ago but have never had the chance."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Oh, come on, Robbie, it's hardly a dress that's fit for Oxford – even if the weather was right for it. There's no way I'd wear something like that in public here. It's um, got a bit too much air conditioning built in."

"Air conditioning? So that's what you call it?" Robbie teased.

"Very funny. You know what I mean. I, uh, hope I'll have a chance to wear it again though."

"Just so long as you promise to wear it only when you're with me, I think we can arrange it."

Laura laughed. "Good night, Robbie. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night, love."

Robbie finally laid down to bed after unpacking his bag and laying out his suit and tie for tomorrow. He knew just how lucky he was to have Laura in his life. Moving in with her seemed natural in so many ways; he really did want to take that step with her. Loving her and being loved in return had given him happiness and a new purpose in his life again. He would figure out something to do with Val's things. He had to.


	4. Chapter 4

The next month came and went as quickly as the sunshine on a typical day in Oxford. Robbie had made peace with himself and his plans for retirement. He was looking forward to having his time be his own to spend as he pleased – visits to see his grandson and his daughter and her partner, time with Laura in the evenings and on weekends she wasn't on call. Since their return from Italy, he'd boxed up his things a little at a time and brought it over to Laura's. There was still a fair amount left, but work was throwing him a retirement party tonight, and he had all of next week to pack up and move what was left in his flat. He'd still not figured out what to do with Val's things though. He'd tried to talk to Laura about it more than once, but he just couldn't find the right words. He was running out of time to discuss it with her though, and he'd have to bring it up sooner rather than later. He'd only managed to collect everything from the drawer and added it to the box of Val's things he'd had in the closet. It was now sitting on the floor near the bookshelf in the living area of his flat. He'd done that last night but forgot to put it back into the closet before he'd gone to bed.

Robbie was standing at his kitchen sink rinsing his breakfast dishes when his doorbell rang. He knew it was Laura; she was here to pick him up for work. They normally drove separately, but with his party tonight, they decided to just bring one car figuring Robbie might not be fit for driving at the end of his party.

Robbie let Laura in to the building, and they gave each other a quick good morning kiss.

"Hello, you ready to go?"

"I need just a few more minutes. I've got a box or two in the flat ready to go in the trunk of your car if that's okay."

"Up late last night packing?"

"Yeah, couldn't sleep. I'll be glad when this party is over tonight. I'm looking forward to it, but I wish it could be a much smaller affair." Robbie went off into his bathroom before Laura could reply. He knew what she would say.

She looked around the flat and saw a box on the floor and two boxes on his dining table. She opened the lids of the boxes on the table just to see what he had packed and then turned to look inside the last box on the floor. At first she seemed confused with this box's contents; there were some scarves and an expensive-looking bottle of perfume on top. She put her hand in to move the items and see what else was in there, but as soon as she touched a scarf, she froze. She realized what this box had inside, whose belonging these were. She quickly replaced the lid on the box and moved back to the table to collect one of the boxes and take it out to her car. Her heart was racing, and she didn't want Robbie to see her before she could compose herself.

By the time Laura reached her car and put the box in, she had calmed down some. She was not feeling jealous, rather she realized what she was feeling was sadness. She did not feel threatened by a box of Val's things; she knew that Robbie loved her. What made her sad was the thought that Robbie had probably been struggling with what to do with them, and he'd not felt comfortable enough to talk to her about it. Did he think she didn't expect him to keep mementos from his decades-long marriage to Val? Was he worried what she would think if she knew he still had some of Val's things in a box? How much stuff did Laura have in boxes in her attic that were reminders of her past life, her past relationships? Laura was snapped back into reality by the shutting of the door by Robbie.

"Thanks for bringing that box out. This is the only other box that's ready to go." Laura saw that it was the box from the table and not the one that had been on the floor.

Not wanting to give any idea of the sadness and consternation she was feeling, Laura put a big smile on her face and said, "Alright then, let's get you to work. There won't be many more of those days. I'm looking forward to hot meals on the table when I get home and long, soothing back rubs."

"Ha ha, very funny, Laura." Robbie teased back. On their way to the police station, Robbie noticed a garment bag hanging from a hook in the back of Laura's car.

"Is that my suit for tonight you've got in there?" Robbie said jerking his thumb toward the back seat.

"Yes, and my dress is in a bag back there too."

"Thank you for taking care of that for me."

"No problem. I picked it up from the cleaners yesterday. You can take it into the office so you'll have it ready to go when you're ready to leave for your party tonight."

"And what are you wearing tonight?" Robbie didn't normally ask Laura what she was going to wear, but on this special occasion, he was a little curious.

"Oh, it's just a white dress and a sweater that will complement the colors in your tie. I suspect there will be lots of pictures taken tonight of us together, and I think it would be nice if our outfits didn't clash."

"A white dress?" Robbie asked a little surprised, eyebrows raised. "Surely not your dress from Italy?"

Laura laughed, "Of course not, Robbie. I told you. That dress has too much air conditioning for Oxford." Laura had to turn to her right and look out the car window to hide her knowing grin.

Robbie turned to look out his window and started to think about Laura on the balcony of their room in Italy. He'd not told Laura he'd snapped her picture in that white dress. She'd looked perfect. And she wanted to be with him, to share her future with him. At that moment, he couldn't imagine his life without her, but he still needed to figure out what to do with his box of Val's things.

Without thinking and before he could come up with another reason to delay, Robbie said, "Laura, did you happen to see a third box on the floor in my flat?"

Laura tensed, not sure what to say. She didn't think she should admit that she had opened it, although she didn't think she had done anything wrong. "Yes, I noticed it."

"I'm not sure how to say this, but there are some things in that box from my past that I've hung on to, and I'm not sure what to do with them now." Grateful that she couldn't look at Robbie because she was driving, Laura let him continue. "They're a few things that were Val's. Items I don't feel right throwing away, but I also don't feel right bringing them with me when I move in with you."

"Robbie," Laura started to say something, but Robbie kept on talking.

"I've been trying to talk to you about it, but knew you wouldn't want me to bring them so I just didn't know how to bring it up."

These last few words of Robbie's made Laura feel suddenly irritated. He couldn't have been more wrong about what she would want in the situation, and she didn't like that he was using what he thought she would think as an excuse to not talk to her about it.

"Robbie!" Laura said with more irritation than she felt. "How would you know what I would want when you didn't even ask me?" Entering the station car park, Laura stopped in her reserved parking spot. "Look, I'm sorry if I sound irritated. Can we talk about this later, please? I've got a postmortem scheduled in 15 minutes and do not want to be late." Laura quickly got out of the car and left Robbie sitting in the car, not exactly sure of what just happened.


	5. Chapter 5

Laura felt bad about how she had quickly left Robbie at the car. She didn't want him to misunderstand her reaction, but she didn't have time to discuss it just then. It was not a 2-minute conversation. She decided to quickly send him a text.

"Sorry for snapping. I'm not upset. Let's talk later. Meet for coffee?"

Robbie heard his phone alert him to a text message. After reading it, he felt better, but he knew something had bothered Laura, and he wasn't sure what it was. She was irritated with him, he could tell. He sent a short response.

"1:30?"

"Sure. Let's meet in the corner table in the canteen."

Although unsure of what she was going to say, Robbie put it out of his mind and decided to focus on work until he talked to her later.

At 1:35, Laura walked into the canteen and spotted Robbie in the corner with two cups on the table. She'd had a busy morning and was looking forward to that first, warm sip of her coffee.

"Hi. Thanks for getting my coffee."

"No problem. It'll cost you though."

"Oh?" Laura said, her left eyebrow raised.

"Yep, I'll collect later though." Laura was confused by Robbie's attempt at humor. She was expecting him to be in a more serious mood.

"Sorry, Laura, I know that wasn't very funny. I'm just not sure what you're going to say, so I was trying to lighten things up."

"Robbie, look, I am sorry I was irritated this morning, but it was because you just assumed you knew what I would think or say about you still having a box of Val's things. You didn't even ask me. And you got it wrong. Do you really think I would not expect you to have some mementos? Something after more than 20 years of marriage? Were you afraid I'd think you still loved Val and not me?"

Robbie looked at Laura with disbelief, a myriad of thoughts colliding in his brain.

"Do you love me, Robbie?"

Robbie was still thinking about what Laura had first said, and her question didn't register.

"Robbie," Laura said, getting his attention.

"What?"

"I said, do you love me?"

"Of course I do. I wouldn't be moving in with you if I didn't."

"Good. Then I have no problem with a box of Val's things if you're not ready to part with them. She was in your life for so long that it would hardly be fair for me to expect you to just chuck her things away like rubbish. If you want to bring the box, that is fine, or perhaps Lyn might want them, but either way, I want you to do what you feel comfortable doing. I love you, you silly old sod, all of you including your past. It's made you who you are today."

"Laura, I, uh…" Robbie hesitated, searching Laura's eyes for any hint of insincerity. Not finding any, he continued, "thank you. I don't know what else to say."

Leaning in and looking him straight in the eye, Laura softly said, "Just tell me you love me."

With as equally soft a voice, but with an intense look Robbie said, "I love you."

Laura sat back in her seat, a big grin on her face. "It's settled then. But please ask me about things in the future instead of assuming you know what I would think. I know you are the best detective in all the land, Robbie Lewis, but there may be times I surprise you." Laura gave Robbie another smile, this one a bit more seductive and entirely inappropriate for the canteen. Robbie returned the smile and made a quick shake of his head.

"I'll do me best."

"Right. Well, I've got to get back. Thanks again for the coffee. I'm looking forward to tonight." Laura stood and placed her hand on Robbie's, leaned in to give him a quick kiss on the cheek not caring who saw, then turned and left.

Robbie let out a breath and sat back a little in his chair. That was not the conversation he'd expected to have with Laura. Was it really that easy? He wanted to believe it to be, but he knew that living with someone else wasn't always so simple. But at least the immediate problem of figuring out what to do with his box of Val's things before he moved in to Laura's was solved.


	6. Chapter 6

Robbie had settled in at his desk for the afternoon, completing the paperwork which would make his retirement official. His mind had drifted toward thoughts of James and wondering how he was doing on his "walk". Just when he thought he'd finally understood the lad, he'd do or say something Robbie could not comprehend. He hoped James found whatever it was he was looking for, some sort of inner peace or acceptance. James had always been unforgiving and hard on himself, which was very difficult in their line of work. James was a good detective, and he hoped he would change his mind and return to the force. Robbie thought that if James could learn to accept his imperfections and an imperfect world and somehow reconcile the two, he'd change his mind and go back to being a detective. He wasn't sure that he could though. Robbie knew that James' gift of intelligence made him a great detective but at times could be his own worst enemy.

The ringing of Robbie's phone brought him out of his musing about James. It was Laura, probably calling to tell him it was almost time to leave. And he still hadn't changed into his suit for the party.

"Hi. I know, I know it's just about time to go. I'll be ready – " Laura cut him off.

"No, Robbie, that's not why I'm calling. I need to finish up something here and will probably be about a half-an-hour late to the party."

"You're kidding."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not."

"Can't someone else handle it?"

"That's just it – the someone else who could handle it left work sick about an hour ago whilst in the middle of an important PM. There's not much left, but I need to finish the job. It's the Tattersall murder. The body finally arrived a few hours ago."

"Ah, right. I'd heard about that one from Innocent. Say no more. I'll catch a ride over. See you there, but please don't be too long."

"I'll do me best," Laura teased.

True to her word, Laura arrived about 30 minutes late. She scanned the room for Robbie, and she quickly located him. Their eyes met and both gave a gentle smile. Robbie was in a group with several coworkers, so Laura made her way toward the buffet table and helped herself to some food. She spotted a table with some of the lab workers, so she headed in that direction, sure that Robbie would come over to greet her once he was finished with his conversation.

Innocent had chosen a nice place for the retirement party; she'd even made arrangements for music. Well, she'd delegated these jobs to someone in the office, anyway, Laura was sure. Robbie had been with the Oxfordshire Police longer than anyone else that was there. Most of his former colleagues had already retired or moved on. To Innocent's credit, she'd extended an invitation to Robbie's party to many of his former colleagues that had already retired. Not surprisingly, a good number of them were at the party. It was a testament to who Robbie was as a person and a policeman that so many of them did make the effort to show up and wish him well. This party was going to cost Innocent a fair amount, but Laura knew that she was going to miss Robbie and his clearance rate for murders. With James gone too, she was desperately trying to find suitable replacements.

Laura was proud of Robbie for so many things. Proud of who he was and the fact that he'd taken over the mantle of 'best detective' in Oxfordshire from his mentor. Laura had only been acquainted with Morse for a few years, but it was long enough to get to know the man, and his clearance rate aside, Laura had never liked how Morse treated Robbie nor did she care much for the man himself. But for as hard as he was on Robbie, Laura knew it had helped shape the detective Robbie was today. Love him or hate him, Robbie had learned more from Morse than he would have under any other mentor.

Laura finished her food and was chatting with Anne Marie. At a break in conversation, Laura looked up to see where Robbie was. She found him still conversing with the same group of people. They were all smiles and laughter and she shook her head smiling, thinking Robbie was really enjoying himself. She was glad of it but was hoping to catch his attention soon. Contrary to what she'd told him earlier, she had worn her white dress that she'd worn in Italy to the party. Of course she'd had a cardigan over it to hide the fact that her dress was practically backless; only she and Robbie needed to know that fact. But she was anxious to see his reaction when he realized it. Based on his gentle smile earlier, she knew that it hadn't registered with him yet.

She hadn't planned on wearing this dress; she'd meant it when she said it wasn't suitable for Oxford, but a couple of weeks after returning from their trip to the beach she'd found the photo of her wearing it. It was obvious Robbie had taken it, but what she didn't understand at first was why he hadn't told her. If she hadn't been reminiscing and scrolling through the photos on the camera, she might have never known. Robbie had told her he'd take care of getting the photos developed from their trip after he'd officially retired.

After she'd thought about it, she realized that it didn't matter that Robbie hadn't told her about the photo. She'd taken pictures of him in her mind for years and not told him. It didn't matter that hers were all still in her head and not stored on a camera's memory drive or in a photo book somewhere. It pleased her to know that seeing her on the balcony in that dress was obviously something Robbie had wanted to capture, and she'd let him tell her about it if and when he decided to. But she remembered the effect the dress had had on him before his stomach came to life and while they were embracing on the beach. She was hoping to create a similar effect tonight. Robbie may be retiring from his role as detective, but he was not dead yet, and this dress was meant to privately remind him tonight that he still had plenty of living to do with her.


	7. Chapter 7

This is the last chapter - I hope you enjoy it. Thank you to everyone who has kindly taken the time to read and comment - you've added an extra level of fun and enjoyment to this fanfiction thing, and you've given me a boost of confidence to write some more. I really do love thinking about these two and my strategy worked. Getting this story out of my head has made room for new Lewis/Robson thoughts. Not sure how soon I'll be back, but I will be.

* * *

Robbie had seen Laura shortly after she'd arrived; he was glad she wasn't too late. Part of him was enjoying himself, talking to former colleagues he hadn't seen in years. It felt good to see what they were doing with their lives now. Some had retired before him and were content in their retirement, while others were still working as coppers or DIs in other parts of the country.

Eventually, as he feared it would, the conversation became stuck in the past – past cases and past criminals. Robbie found his thoughts being directed toward Morse and his life back then. His life had been with Val then. He did not want to go there, did not want to be reminded of the pain of his losses, but no one else he was talking with had suffered losses quite the same as he had. While reliving the glory days, they'd not considered that aspect of Robbie's life. Someone had even brought up Lady Mathilda's college because he'd wanted to hear about Ali McLennan. He'd been surprised when he'd learned of what she'd done, but he'd no idea the effect it was having on Robbie's thoughts and emotions.

The longer the conversation went on about events and people from the past, the more Robbie just wanted to see and talk to Laura. It had been a long time since Robbie had felt the sting of pain from losing Val, and he needed to find a way to extricate himself from this group of people. He didn't want the memories and the pain to all come back. That part of his life was over; he was supposed to be moving in with Laura in a week. He started to search the room discretely for Laura, hoping she would sense his need to see her, and come over to him. He did not want to abruptly leave the conversation; these people had made an effort to come celebrate his career and retirement, and he didn't feel right just walking away. Unfortunately, he could not find Laura among the large group of guests.

The DJ had started to play some music, but not many people were dancing. That would change, Robbie knew, as the night went on and more alcohol was consumed. Maybe that was what he needed, another drink to help settle the emotions that were beginning to affect him. He really wished Laura were at his side. One arm wrapped around her side or a greeting kiss would surely bring the conversation screaming up to the present and future. Robbie and Laura's relationship wasn't private, but it hardly was so newsworthy that his former colleagues would have heard about it. Where had she gone off to?

From her seat next to Anne Marie, Laura could catch glimpses of Robbie as he carried on with his former co-workers. He seemed to be enjoying himself at first, but she could tell by the look on his face that something was making him uncomfortable. Puzzled at first, it dawned on her that this particular group would most likely be talking about old times when they were all working together under CS Strange. Laura had a feeling that Robbie was being hit with one reminder after another of either Morse or Val – happier times for Robbie that would only just eventually bring back the pain of their loss.

Laura let out sigh, pressed her lips together, and gave her head a slight shake. She wanted to go to Robbie, to let him know she was there for him and that she could see his discomfiture, but she was unsure of his reaction. She knew most of the men he was talking to; she'd known them from her first few years in Oxford, but she didn't know if they knew of Robbie's new relationship with her, and she didn't want to force his hand if it wouldn't help the situation. She didn't think Robbie would try to hide their relationship, but she wanted him to be in control of how and when he shared it. She'd even dated one of them briefly. It ended somewhat amicably, and she'd not slept with the man, but she was sure Robbie had no idea. He was married to Val at the time, and she didn't think he'd have given any thought to whom she dated.

Making her excuses with Anne Marie, Laura stood up and started to walk toward Robbie.

About halfway across the room she was caught by Jean Innocent. Determined to make it to Robbie, Laura quickly greeted Jean and thanked her for such a great party in Robbie's honor. Innocent started to complain about all the last-minute rigmarole, but Laura stopped her in her tracks.

"Jean, I'm sorry, but I've not even had a chance to speak to Robbie since I've gotten here tonight. I'll speak more with you later. Right now I just want to go say hello to him and to our former colleagues. Thanks again." Laura turned to head toward Robbie, not giving Jean a chance to respond.

Before she finally reached Robbie, Laura was stopped several more times by people with all the same questions. What's DI Lewis going to do when he's retired? Are you thinking about retiring too? And one particularly brave co-worker asked when she and Robbie were going to get married. Laura treated that person to a particularly harsh glare before she turned and walked toward Robbie. She'd had enough. She was not in the mood to make small talk with old colleagues. Gone were her logical thoughts of letting him control how and when he shared with his former co-workers that they were a couple. She just wanted to get her hands on Robbie and have him to herself for five minutes. He'd still not even noticed the dress she was wearing.

Marching those last few steps, Laura made a decision. One of her favorite songs had begun to play, so without a "hello" or "excuse me for being quite rude", Laura grabbed Robbie's arm and pulled him toward the dance floor.

"Laura! What are you doing?" Robbie said to Laura as she walked them both toward the dance floor. "Laura, hold on, I can't just walk away like that. Come on, let's go back." Arriving on the dance floor, Laura turned around to look Robbie in the face.

"Robbie, tell me you didn't want to get away from that group of people." Robbie hesitated but said, "That's not the point, I didn't want to be dragged away."

"What were you discussing? I could see that it was upsetting you."

Not wanting to lie, Robbie said, "Cases from the past, times with Morse, times with Val."

Laura and Robbie stared at each other a beat. It was then that Robbie looked down and noticed the front of Laura's dress under her sweater. He quickly looked up at her, stunned, "You didn't?"

"What did I tell you?"

Robbie opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. After a moment he said, "Laura, please let's go back, we're being rude." Robbie started to turn his head back toward the group, he could feel them all staring at his back.

Laura caught him, "Don't you dare look back, Robbie, just keep your eyes on me." Laura gave him a penetrating stare, communicating with her eyes. She wanted Robbie to know that she was his lifeline; she would bring him back to the here and now. It only took a few seconds, but Robbie understood. His face softened, muscles relaxed.

Squinting his eyes, tilting his head, and leaning down toward Laura he said, "What is it that you're holding back?" Laura knew her message had been received.

Smiling she said, "Robbie, shut up and dance with me."

Although their dance was short lived, all Robbie could think about was Laura and their life together now that he was retiring. The first thing he'd done was to reach behind her to place his hand on her back to dance. He purposely stuck his hand in between her cardigan and her dress. He found out what out Laura had been hiding. She looked up at him and said, "Are you mad?" Robbie didn't say a word, but instead, pulled her tighter to him and began to lead them in their dance. He was instantly transported back to Italy and to all the feelings he'd had while she'd been wearing that dress. All his painful thoughts of the past had disappeared, and he realized that his future was with Laura; he just knew they would be together. It was that simple. She was his destiny. That thought made him smile too. Maybe more of Morse had rubbed off on him than he'd realized.

The song came to an end, and Robbie pulled back and leaned in to give Laura a kiss. He didn't care who knew they were a couple and who didn't; it didn't matter. He'd never planned to keep it secret tonight anyway. He knew Val was his past, and he was finally comfortable with her there. He'd call Lyn and ask her if she'd take his box of Val's things. He'd let her hold on to them if she wanted them, but Robbie no longer needed to hold on to them himself. Val would keep her place in his heart and in his memories, but Laura was his future. She was an amazing woman, and he was lucky to have her. Very lucky.

* * *

 **Shut Up and Dance** lyrics

By Walk the Moon

Oh don't you dare look back

Just keep your eyes on me

I said you're holding back

She said shut up and dance with me

This woman is my destiny

She said oh oh oh

Shut up and dance with me

We were victims of the night

The chemical, physical, kryptonite

Helpless to the bass and the fading light

Oh we were bound to get together

Bound to get together

She took my arm

I don't know how it happened

We took the floor and she said

Oh don't you dare look back

Just keep your eyes on me

I said you're holding back

She said shut up and dance with me

This woman is my destiny

She said oh oh oh

Shut up and dance with me

A backless dress and some beat up sneaks

My disco tec Juliet teenage dream

I felt it in my chest as she looked at me

I knew we were bound to be together

Bound to be together

She took my arm

I don't know how it happened

We took the floor and she said

Oh don't you dare look back

Just keep your eyes on me

I said you're holding back

She said shut up and dance with me

This woman is my destiny

She said oh oh oh

Shut up and dance with me

Deep in her eyes

I think I see the future

I realize this is my last chance

She took my arm

I don't know how it happened

We took the floor and she said

Oh don't you dare look back

Just keep your eyes on me

I said you're holding back

She said shut up and dance with me

This woman is my destiny

She said oh oh oh

Shut up and dance

Oh don't you dare look back

Just keep your eyes on me

I said you're holding back

She said shut up and dance with me

This woman is my destiny

She said oh oh oh

Shut up and dance with me

Oh oh oh shut up dance with me

Oh oh oh shut up dance with me

Songwriters: NICHOLAS PETRICCA, KEVIN RAY, SEAN WAUGAMAN, ELI MAIMAN, RYAN MCMAHON, BEN BURGER


End file.
